


Just You and Me

by TheVagabondBoy



Series: Shoot the Sunshine into My Veins [18]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Arguing, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Car Sex, Couch Sex, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Dildos, Dom/sub, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Fluff, Fluff and Mush, Fluff and Smut, Genderfluid Character, Genderqueer Character, Hand Jobs, Heavy BDSM, Hot Tub, Hot Tub Sex, Humiliation, Humiliation kink, Ice Cream, Japanese Rope Bondage, Jealous Matt Murdock, Kitchen Sex, M/M, Maids, Making Love, Marriage Proposal, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Panty Kink, Praise Kink, Rimming, Romance, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Sex in a Car, Sexual Roleplay, Tags Contain Spoilers, Teasing, True Love, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, Wake-Up Blow Job, Wake-Up Sex, im crying its beautiful, soft frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 15:45:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 19,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12111987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVagabondBoy/pseuds/TheVagabondBoy
Summary: Things have been busy, and Frank is...well, he's not doing great. He won't say it, but he needs some time off, which Matt is painfully aware of.It's just one weekend, but...a lot can happen in a weekend.





	1. I Know This Whole Damn City Thinks It Needs You, But Not As Much As I Do

**Author's Note:**

  * For [alohdark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alohdark/gifts).



> i have nothing to say in defense of this fic.  
> it is overly long, self-serving, and was mostly written for the sole reason of fulfilling my need for domestic Fratt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> The Last of the Real Ones, by Fall Out Boy

Matt was glad to pick up everyone’s scent when he walked into the decided meeting place, a small diner. Jessica, Luke, and Danny all sat around a small table in the back, making idle conversation. They didn’t know why he’d asked them all to meet him.

Careful to keep up appearances, Matt stopped just inside the door, making himself look like the lost puppy everyone always saw when they looked at him.

“Luke?” he said, raising his voice slightly. “Jessica?”

“Over here!” Luke called. “Just a sec!”

Matt listened to him get up and hurry over. He was glad they all were understanding of his desire to keep his  _ abilities _ under wraps.

“Good to see you, man.” Luke said as they met.

“You too.” Matt replied.

He found the arm Luke offered and rested his hand at the crook of the man’s elbow. It felt weird sometimes; playing at being as blind as he appeared. He let Luke guide him to the table, and to the seat reserved for him. A waitress who smelled like fryer grease and coffee was there just as Matt was folding his cane up. He declined to order anything. No one spoke until the waitress was well out of earshot.

“Has something happened?” Danny asked raptly. “The message you left made it sound urgent.”

“Yeah, what’s up, man?” Luke added. “I was lookin’ forward to sleepin’ for a month after the last couple weeks.”

Ah, yes...the last few weeks had been a trying time. Things had  _ surged, _ in an odd way. The city was a bigger mess of crime than usual, and they had all worked themselves to the bone trying to keep the place from falling to pieces. He too wanted to sleep for as long as his body would let him,  _ and then some, _ to make up for the lack of rest he had endured.

“Yeah, that’s...kinda why I needed to talk to you guys.” Matt said.

He lifted his glasses for a moment to massage the bridge of his nose.

“Somethin’ goin’ on?” Jessica asked.

Her coffee smelled like cheap liquor, and Matt doubted that was anywhere on the menu.

“Uh...yeah. Sorta. I guess. It’s just...Frank and I.”

“You guys okay?” Luke asked after sipping his coffee. “Did somethin’ happen?”

He sounded genuinely concerned. That was touching.

“Wait, who’s Frank?” Danny questioned.

Matt sighed, head falling back in exasperation for a moment. “You didn’t tell him?” he asked the others.

Jessica snorted at him. “Only idiots willingly get on the Punisher’s bad side, and I’m not an idiot.” she said, venomous as ever.  


Luke hummed. “I hear that.” he said and punctuated the statement with another sip of his coffee. ”I’m bulletproof, not stupid.”

“Someone please just tell me what I’m missing.” Danny pleaded.

“Our boy Matt and the big bad Punisher are fucking.” Jessica said, dumping another few shots of whiskey into her coffee from the flask she pulled from a pocket.  _ “Vigorously.” _

“Okay...?” Danny said.

He sounded hesitant, as if afraid they were joking with him.

Matt took a deep breath. He wanted to get through this as quickly as possible.

“It’s...hard to explain. I think he’s...getting burned out, or something. He won’t say anything, ‘cause he’s a stubborn asshole, but I can feel it. He’s...not okay. He needs a break. Just to...I don’t know,  _ breathe?” _ he tried to explain, glad that the others were sitting quietly and listening. “I was kinda hoping you guys could...pick up the slack? For a weekend. I think he needs space. From the city. I’m worried about him. Just one weekend. And I can return the favor, if you need it too. We both can, him and I. I’m just...afraid he’s gonna get himself hurt if he doesn’t get to take a break for a minute.”

Danny nodded, without hesitation. “Of course. I suppose what we all do can be...tiring.” he said. “And...while I don’t  _ agree _ with how the Punisher does things, I understand the weight it must put on both him and you. I would be happy to cover for you.”

Luke exhaled a soft breath, but nodded too. “Sure.” he agreed. “But I’ll be cashin’ in that favor soon enough.”

“Same here.” Jessica added as well.

It was a relief, Matt had to admit. He and Frank both desperately needed a vacation, however short it may be.

*

“And you’re sure those other  _ idiots _ can handle things?” Frank asked bitingly.

He was a mess, and Matt could tell. He could see how Frank’s hands trembled with stress and exhaustion, how he struggled just to stay steady on his feet.

“I’m sure.” Matt said. “Please. Just... _please.” _

Frank sighed. He turned away, and started rifling through the fridge. Matt bit his lips to keep from yelling at him for it, when he popped the cap off a beer and took a long drink.

“I don’t understand why the hell you’re on my ass about this shit, Red.” Frank said. The testosterone-filled stench of anger poured off the marine. It almost made Matt want to gag. “Why the hell we gotta go on some fuckin’  _ weekend get-away, _ or whatever? I’m fine, you’re fine, we’re fine!”

_ “We are not fine!” _

_ “Yes, we are!” _

He slammed the bottle down on the kitchen counter.

“We’re stressed, sure, I’ll give ya that, but  _ it’s done! _ Things are cooling off, you know that! We’re back to normal!”

Matt stormed over. He snatched the bottle away, and managed to pour what remained in it out into the sink before Frank could stop him.

_ “Hey! _ I was drinkin’ that, dickhead!”

He tried to get at the empty bottle, for whatever reason, most likely just to get a point across, but Matt wouldn’t let him. He gave the marine a heavy shove, heavy enough to have them both staggering back slightly

_ “Look at us!” _ Matt shouted. “Look! It’s been  _ a month! _ I’ve barely seen you! And we haven’t said more than ten fucking words to each other the times we  _ do _ see one another!”

 _ “So?!"_ Frank shouted.

He grabbed an empty glass that had been left on the counter, and threw it across the room. It exploded against the wall, glass bursting like a bubble. Matt tensed, stepping back, even though the impact was on the other side of the room. He hated it sometimes, when Frank got angry. He knew Frank would never even _try_ to hurt him in anger, but it was still...uncomfortable.  


"Shit happens! We got busy with other shit! It’s done! It’s passed!”

_ “No, it hasn’t!” _

Matt was tired of shouting. He was tired of fighting and yelling. He closed his eyes and sighed as deep as his body would allow him to.

“Look at us, Frank. We fought before, yeah, of course. But not like  _ this. _ I just...I miss you.”

Frank sighed too, at that. He leaned against the counter. His hands skimmed over his face and through his hair, rubbing at the tired circles under his eyes.

_“I love you, Frank._ I want what we have. I wanna  _ keep _ what we have. And I’m making an effort. Because I know that if I don’t, it’ll just get worse. And we’ll end up right back here, in a week, or a month, or however long it takes us to start _hating_ each other. And we’ll be angry, and resentful, and spiteful. We’ll hurt each other just because we can. That time it’ll probably end with you walking out of here and not coming back.  _ And I don’t want that.” _

He stepped into Frank’s space, and held the man’s face gingerly in his hands, his beard tickling Matt's palms. Matt wished so dearly he could look Frank in the eye; show with just a look how much Frank meant to him. Instead, he pressed their foreheads together, lips brushing and noses squishing into one another’s cheek.

“Make an effort with me, Frank.” he begged. “Please...just a weekend. Just us.  _ You and me, _ nothing and no one else. Please.”

He could cry with joy when he felt Frank nod against him. Matt rested his hand at the back of Frank’s neck. The marine didn’t resist when Matt pulled him fully into his arms, took his head to rest on his shoulder. Matt kissed his head and held him tight.

“Please trust me on this, Frank.” he pleaded. “We need a break. Just you and me.”

Frank nodded into his shoulder, holding onto him for dear life.

“Say it, Red.” he mumbled into Matt.

“I love you. You love me, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am garbage and i am okay with that


	2. Got You Hot, Bothered, and Wet, You Nasty Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> Nasty, Naughty Boy, by Christina Aguilera

They were up early on the big day.

Well, Matt was. He had to almost literally drag Frank out of bed. Thankfully, all it took to get him going right was a few cups of extra strong coffee and a smoke on the roof.

They had packed their bags the night before, and Frank had found them an innocuous enough car. As usual, Matt refrained from asking exactly  _ how _ the car came to be in Frank’s hands. They loaded into the car before seven, and they were off. It was only a three hour drive (if traffic and the morning rush was kind to them), but Matt had talked Frank into getting an early start.  _ More time to enjoy their weekend, _ was Matt’s thinking about it. And yeah, Frank supposed he couldn’t really argue with that, so he humored him.

It took close to an hour to get out of Manhattan, and onto a freeway going north. Frank had described the house they’d be renting to Matt. It was one floor; one bedroom, one bathroom, a very nice kitchen, and decently sized yard with a big deck and a  _ hot tub! _ It was located in some small town of little note, some little place Matt wasn’t sure he’d ever heard the name of before. But going by the pictures, Frank told him, it looked pretty nice. Matt thanked the Lord for AirBnB.

*

“How far is it?”

Matt’s hand rested on Frank’s shoulder, running his fingers through the soft hair at the nape of the marine's neck.

“Maybe an hour?” Frank said, and fumbled with a paper of some sort. “This map we printed off the site is  _ shit.” _

Matt chuckle softly to himself. “Wish I could help.” he said.

Frank’s hand moved from the gearshift to Matt’s thigh instead. He gave him a short squeeze, thumb moving in a slow circle.

“Nah, it’s good. I’ll figure it out.”

Matt could hear the smile in his voice. Frank was smiling. Frank was  _ happy. _ They were together, and Frank was happy. This was exactly what Matt wanted out of this weekend; he just wanted Frank to be able to relax for a little bit, to be able to catch his breath and get himself back in order. Matt was so happy, to hear the happiness in Frank’s voice and feel the warmth return to his touch. He’d missed feeling love in every touch, every brush of fingers, every embrace, and every casual display of affection.

_ Oh, God, screw it all, Matt couldn’t wait any longer. _

Matt hiked up his shirt, foregoing the buttons.

“Hey, what’re you doin’, Red?” Frank asked quickly.  


Frank scratched his beard, and for a short moment, Matt was a little confused at the sound, before making the proper connections in his head.

“You’ll see.”

He undid his belt, of both his seat and his pants, then leaned his seat back. He got his slacks and boxers down to his ankles, and off at least one leg. The free leg, he put up on the dash, spreading himself for Frank. In the backpack he had insisted on keeping with him in the front, Matt easily found the lube and a dildo.

He was halfway hard already. Frank swallowed dryly as Matt gave himself a few languid strokes. It didn’t take him too long to get himself fully hard and leaking. What a great way to start the weekend.

“I haven’t had you inside me for, what? A month now?” he said, as he got his fingers lubed.

Matt moaned when one digit slipped inside him.

“I can’t stand it much longer. I’m gonna explode.”

Frank’s heart raced. The leather on the steering wheel creaked, he was holding onto it so hard. Matt could see Frank trying to watch both him and the road at the same time, head turning back and forth rapidly, along with his gaze. He seemed to choke on his breath when Matt pushed another finger into himself and gasped at the feeling.

“Tried to do it myself, with my fingers and toys. Tried every night you weren’t there.”

Fuck, he could barely stand listening to himself! He sounded like a proper horny little slut, literally  _ begging _ to get fucked.

He saw Frank’s hand blur together with his groin, no doubt trying to accommodate the hardening cock in his pants. He even moaned when Matt did, when a third finger entered him and opened him, and ground his hand along his cock.

“Wasn’t good enough, baby. Didn’t fill me up right.” Matt whined between his breathy moans and gasps. “Couldn’t fuck myself  _ half _ as good as  _ you _ do. Not that hard. Not that deep. Fuck, I need you, Frank.”

Frank had to clear his throat to be able to speak.

“Just passed a sign. Looks like we’re about forty minutes out.”

Matt whined again.  _ No..._that was too long! Too long! He had Frank  _ all to himself _ for once, and they couldn’t even fuck?! What the fuck?  _ Too long! _

“How about this, baby? You fuck yourself for me, with that toy you got there. If you can keep going for forty minutes and  _ not _ cum, I’ll fuck you right inside the house, soon as we get there. Right up against the door. However you want me to. Sound good?”

_ Noooo... _

“Okay.”

Frank hummed, probably smirking at Matt’s eager reply. “C’mon, get goin’ with that thing.” he said. “Be a good boy for me now, baby, okay?”

Matt nodded. He let out another whine as he pulled his fingers out. He stroked his cock slowly again, with his still wet hand, and groaned softly at the slickness. It didn’t take him long to cover his toy in lube. The dildo was long, not quite as long as Frank, nor as girthy, but it was the closest one they had.

His mouth fell open in a deep moan when he pushed the head into himself. He stroked his cock in time with how he fucked slowly in and out, working the dildo in to the base little by little. He heard the pop of a button and clacks of a zipper. The smell of Frank’s precum filled the car when he got his own cock out of his pants. The scent hit Matt fully, just as he felt the balls of the toy against his ass, just as it was at its deepest.

_ “Oh, fuck.” _

“Doin’ so good, baby.” Frank said. “Fuck, can’t keep my eyes on the damn road. You fucking little tease.”

“You like it? Like watching me play with myself?” Matt gasped out. “Wish it was you. Wish you were inside me.  _ Shit, _ baby, it’s so deep. So fucking deep.”

It  _ was _ deep, and Matt felt full, but it wasn’t right. It wasn’t Frank, so it wasn’t right.

Frank’s hand grabbed Matt’s wrist, pulling him away from his cock. Matt bit his lip, when his hand landed on Frank’s dick instead.

“See what you do to me, baby?”

Oh, fuck, his voice felt amazing; it was deep and rough, and it sounded like it took everything Frank had to keep his focus on the road and to not run them into a ditch. Matt could feel his voice in his entire body.

“God, you make me so fuckin’ hard. Can’t fucking wait to be inside you, baby.”

There was just enough lube left on his hand; Frank grunted when Matt gave him a lazy tug. He rested at the base of his cock, then moved in sync with himself. He stroked upwards slowly, as he drew the toy out of himself, and down again when he pushed back inside. Fuck, he could  _ almost _ pretend it was Frank fucking him.

He counted the minutes. He had to wait, had to last, until they got there. Had to fuck himself gently, carefully. Couldn’t cum before they arrived. He had to tease himself  _ just right, _ to keep himself on the edge, but not enough to make himself cum. Fuck, what would Frank do if he came before he was allowed? He’d probably spank him; bend him over his knee and spank him until his ass was as red as he’d been told the Daredevil suit was. They had some of their toys with them too, maybe Frank packed a flogger or a cane or a whip. Maybe he’d use one of them on Matt, as punishment.

_ “Fuck._ _”_ Frank cursed.

Matt could feel him pulsing, throbbing, in his hand. The precum ran down his length from the head, slicking him a little more with every drop. He was close, Matt could tell.

“We’re almost there, baby. Get dressed. Don’t want the neighbors seeing what a perfect little whore I have, right? I want you all to myself.”

The lawyer whined for the hundredth time. He was so close, but it was so far away too.

But he did what he was told. He had to be good, or he wouldn’t get anything at all.

He sighed softly to himself, as he pulled the dildo out of himself. He found a t-shirt in his bag, and wiped his hands off on it then wrapped the toy in it too. He’d have to wash it later, both the shirt and the toy. Matt barely fit into his slacks; it felt awkward, being so hard and forcing himself back into his boxers and pants. He hoped it wasn’t too visible. That was just for Frank to see, no one else.

*

It was hard to tell how the world looked when they stepped out of the car. All he could make out of the world was the fabric of his boxers against his cock, and how empty he felt. Matt unfolded his cane quickly. Frank was there, though. He took Matt’s hand, easily guiding it to rest at his elbow to lead him.

They grabbed their bags, and headed for the door. There was a pebbled path from the driveway to the front porch. The rocks felt kind of nice under his feet. He inhaled a deep breath as they walked up the steps to the porch; the smell of hardwood and veneer, and the fresh grass on the lawn and everything in the flowerbeds was blooming, was relaxing in a way.

“Hey, there!”

Who was that? A woman, going by the voice. He could trace her scent back to the house right beside the one he and Frank were renting; a neighbor. Oh, shit, Matt could feel himself go red in the face. He really hoped his erection was not as visible as it felt.

“Hi, there.” Frank said politely.

The woman crossed the lawn and over the path, up the steps. She smelled too much like perfume.

“I’m just here to drop of the keys, and say  _ hi!” _

A key chain clinked, changing hands from hers to Frank’s.

“My name’s Cathy, and I’m right next door, so if you have any questions about town, or if you just need the hot gossip, don’t hesitate to drop by. And just come on in and leave the key before you head off home again, alright?”

“Pleasure to meet you. I’m Frank. This is my partner, Matt.”

“Good morning.” Matt forced out.

“Good to meet you, boys.” Cathy said, as she and Frank shook hands.

Matt made sure to hold his hand out too, for her to take. Ugh, she was one of those dead-fish-handshake-people.

“Well, Cathy, we’d love to chat, but Matt gets motion-sick so easily, and the drive up was a little rougher than we’d expected.” Frank lied easily and with a smile. “Think he needs to lie down for a lil’ bit.”

“Oh, of course!” the woman said happily. “Well, have a nice day, and I hope you enjoy the place. And I hope you feel better soon, too, Matt. Such a shame to waste a nice weekend being sick, right?”

Matt smiled to the best of his ability, pushing his glasses further up his nose. “Absolutely. Thank you so much for the warm welcome, Cathy. We’ll be sure to drop by for tips on the best restaurants around here.” he promised.

“Wonderful!” she beamed. “Well, I’ll let you get to it. Have a nice day!”

He listened, and Frank watched, as she walked away. Frank turned to the door, unlocking and opening it. The house smelled clean when they entered.

The door closed behind them again.

Matt threw his cane and backpack to the floor, and Frank shrugged his duffel off his shoulder. Matt found himself backed up against the door; Frank was groping at his ass and tugging on his hair, and Matt did what he could to keep from collapsing with desperation. They weren’t kissing, though. Frank mouthed at his neck, coarse beard-hairs constrasting soft lips, grinding their whole bodies together. Matt could cry at how fucking good Frank’s hardness felt against his own.

“We made a deal, Red.” he mumbled into Matt’s neck. “Tell me how you want it. And ask nicely, now.”

He had to take a deep breath, swallow the need and want, to be able to speak.

“Fuck my mouth.” he begged. “Want you in my throat. The- Then my ass. Wanna feel you everywhere. Please. Please, Frank, fuck, I want it so bad, baby. I missed you.”

_ “Then get on your fuckin’ knees, bitch.” _ the marine ordered, with a sharp pull on Matt’s hair.

Matt hissed at the momentary pain, before sinking to the floor. It felt like he was going to melt away; he was so hard, and he could feel his ass almost  _ begging _ to be filled. He held on tight to Frank’s wide thighs, nuzzling his face into his groin and mouthing at the outline of his cock. Frank pet his head. He groaned at what Matt did to him.

“C’mon, get to it, you fuckin’ tease. You want me to fuck ya or not?” he ground out, gripping Matt’s hair a little tighter.

Matt didn’t hesitate. He undid Frank’s pants quickly, hands trembling. He took Frank into his mouth as soon as he got his pants to his thighs. Matt suckled softly at the head, swirling his tongue over it and tasting the precum seeping from the slit. Frank getting both hands in his hair was all the warning Matt needed; he relaxed his jaw, opening as wide as he could, and breathed slow through his nose. Frank pushed deep into his mouth. He poked at the back of his throat, pulling Matt’s head to him. Fuck, it was good. Feeling Frank in his throat, and his balls against his chin, and the neatly trimmed pubes tickling his nose.

He held him there for a few moments, groaning like it was the best thing he’d ever felt. Matt’s moans were muted; his own noises, those dirty moans that barely made it out of his mouth because of that big cock, were driving him fucking crazy. He could feel his cock twitch in his pants, craving touch.

Frank pushed him back against the door; his head hit it hard, made him flinch slightly in pain. But he had no time or brain power to think about it. All he could do was grab at Frank’s thighs again and hold on for the ride. Frank fucked his mouth. He fucked his mouth fast and hard, and forced his cock as deep as he could. It sounded wet and sloppy. The noises almost echoed in the house. Spit and drool and precum poured down Matt’s chin. His tinted glasses slid down his nose, going crooked and off-kilter.

_ “Jesus, fuck! _ God, that mouth you got, fuckin’ shit.” Frank babbled nonsensically. “Take my cock like a fuckin’ champ,  _ goddammit, _ fuck. Eager little whore,  _ shit.” _

Matt gasped for air and choked on spit when Frank pulled out. He forgot how to fucking breathe. He whined at the stinging pain when Frank dragged him to his feet by his hair. The marine forwent both his belt, and button and zipper. He dragged the slacks down forcefully; the drag hurt a little, but Matt honestly couldn’t give less of a shit. He turned around as soon as Frank let go of him. He spread his legs and pressed the side of his face against the door, arching his back and presenting his ass to the best of his ability.

“Look at that.” Frank hummed.

Matt moaned as Frank took a cheek in either hand, rolling and kneading them almost playfully. He moaned and whined again, when he felt that perfect tongue lick across his puckered, waiting hole.

“Look at this perfect little ass, wonder if you’re still as tight as I remember.” he talked, even though he probably knew Matt was incapable of answering back. “What a fucking slut you are, working yourself like that in the car for me, fuckin’ begging for my cock to fill you up again.”

He buried his mouth between Matt’s cheeks, lavishing sloppy licks and wet kisses to that beautiful hole.

It was a repeat performance, but damn, Matt did not give a single shit. Frank pushed into him slowly, and Matt tried his hardest to accommodate him. He pushed until his hips slotted perfectly against Matt’s ass. He still held either cheek so tightly and spread them as much as possible, as if to get the best view possible of his cock sliding into Matt. Then, he fucked him, just like his mouth. Hard and fast, and without sympathy.

Matt couldn’t make words, despite always being quite vocal during sex (even if it was just jumbled curses, with Frank’s name mixed in). All that came were the soft little  _ ah, ah, ah’s _ punched out of him with every thrust. They were joined with Frank’s heavy groans, and the meaty slap of skin and left-over lube and spit.

It was dirty and messy and almost disgusting, and anything but uncoordinated.

They worked perfectly together. With every thrust into him, Matt pushed back against Frank and clenched as tight as he could, which he knew  _ Frank fucking loved. _ Every time he bottomed out, Frank made sure to grind harder into Matt too, pushing himself just that extra little bit deeper.

Holy fuck, Matt had missed this; not just the sex, but the closeness. Having Frank so close, wrapped around him and on him and inside him. He was close enough to eclipse the whole world, and both black out the fire and pour gasoline on it at the same time.

Matt bit his lip again when Frank’s hand wrapped around his cock and gave it a few sloppy strokes. It only took one or two before he came. His whole body tensed and shivered, a broken moan leaving him. Frank fucked into him a few more times, harder yet than before, and buried himself as deep as he could, grunting into Matt’s neck as he too came.

That, was a phenomenal way to start of the weekend.

*

_ “Hey!” _

Frank pulled the last curtains closed; that was the only thing he disliked about the place so far, that it was on ground level. Anyone walking by could look right into the house.  _ No privacy. _ It made his skin crawl a little.

“Yeah?” he said as he turned around.

“Catch!”

Matt was across the room, standing in the doorway to the bedroom. He lobbed something black and round-ish at Frank. He couldn’t really tell what it was until he caught it. And when he  _ did _ realize what it as, all he could do was chuckle.

“A butt plug?” he said, holding it up by its flat and mildly malleable base. “Not sure I’m ready to go again, Red.”

The blind man just smiled. He sashayed, yes,  _ sashayed _ across the living room. He stepped right into Frank’s space and wrapped an arm over his shoulders. Frank gladly reciprocated the soft little kisses Matt placed on his lips. He barely noticed Matt leading his free hand until it was on Matt’s ass. Frank felt it then, even through Matt’s sweatpants; he already had a plug inserted.

“So I was thinking...” the lawyer said.

He let out a soft gasp when Frank pushed on the plugs base, driving it deeper for just a moment.

“Let’s hear it.” Frank said, smirking into another chaste kiss.

“We prep. I was all good from before, but I can do you, if you want. Then, we each wear a plug.”

As far as explanations went, that was a pretty bad one. Frank was all for wearing a plug, but why, exactly, would he be wearing it?

“And?” he questioned. “Sounds fun so far, but I’m not seeing the endgame.”

God, he fucking adored that mischievous little smile that played on Matt’s lips. They were swaying slightly, side to side; as if meaning to dance, but being too occupied with each other to hear the music or remember the steps.

“Then we wear them. Just...wear them.” Matt continued. “Sure, we’ll probably have to lube up again a few times to stay comfy, but as long as we keep them in, we’ll always be ready to go. No wasting time on all that pesky prep work. Just all the fun.”

_ Oh... _

Oh, okay. Yeah. Yes, totally, Frank was totally on board for that.

“Matthew Murdock, I like the way you think.”

Matt chuckled into yet another kiss. Frank wasn’t sure he’d ever get tired of kissing Matt, and he was totally fine with that.

“Couch.” the lawyer said then.

“What?”

“You think I’m gonna pass on the opportunity to eat this ass?” Matt said.

Mh, that Daredevil voice Matt used on him sometimes made Frank  _ so fucking weak, _ his knees were ready to give out. And as if that wasn’t enough, the firm grip Matt got on Frank’s ass, pulling his body flush to Matt’s own, certainly was.

“You are wrong.” Matt added.  _ “Very, very wrong.” _

He landed a light slap to Frank’s ass, and Frank melted a little on the inside. How the fuck did Matt do so much to him, by doing so little?

It didn’t matter. Not right then, at least.

Frank almost ran and threw himself over the couch, but managed to restrain himself. He dropped his pants and tossed his shirt away before laying down. The throw pillows were lumpy and weird, but anything was better than his head laying right on the armrest. He put another pillow under his lower back, too, and spread his legs.

Fuck, he was chubbing up again already; his cock had seen where this was going, and it was mighty interested. Matt was on him as soon as he was comfortable. He shot Frank another mischievous grin; Frank would’ve told him to  _ get on with it, _ but he could only moan, when Matt took his half-hard cock into his mouth. He took it with ease, nuzzling the base in an instant.

He grabbed futilely at Matt’s hair to try and get him to  _ do something, _ but Matt refused to let him lead. He pulled off Frank’s cock, gasping for air for some moments, then dove in to eat at him. Shit, that fucking tongue was a gift from the Heavens when it did that thing; the thing were it drenched his hole in spit with wide strokes before darting into him and feeling all around.

_ “Oh, fuck, fuck, fuck! Jesus, fuck!” _

One of Matt’s hands worked Frank’s cock, as he pulled back.

“We don’t take the Lord’s name in vain, Frank.” he said. “Do I need to take you back to Sunday school again?”

Before Frank could answer, there were two fingers entering him, Matt was fucking sucking on his balls,  _ and _ he was being jerked off; his brain turned to mush. The fingers moved inside him, teasing his sweet spot and working him open. Matt moved his mouth, swallowing down Frank’s cock again. He worked his fingers into Frank at the same time, as he took him as deep into his throat as he could. He had Frank turning into a whining mess.

“Fuck, shit, Matt! Matt, fuck, I’m gonna- Shit, ah, I’m gonna cum! I’m gonna cum!”

He tried to grab Matt’s hair again, to keep him down on his cock as he came. Matt was too fast, though. He pulled off and pulled out, making Frank let out an  _ embarrassing _ whine. Fuck, he was  _ right fucking there! _ He tried to finish the job himself, but Matt slapped his hands away.

“You don’t get to cum until I say so.” the lawyer said determinately.

“Fuck, please! Please, please, please, I gotta cum, gotta fuckin’ cum, baby,  _ please!” _ Frank begged, unashamed, with his body bucking haplessly into the air in search of  _ something _ to get him off. “Just gotta fuckin’ cum, Matt, please, need it so bad, baby.”

_ “No.” _

Frank whined again. He watched, whole body twitching and pulsing with  _ need, _ as Matt lubed up the black plug.

“Don’t you dare cum, Frank.” Matt said, as he began to press the plug into Frank. “Don’t you dare. I’ll have to punish you if you do.”

Frank nodded jerkily. He grabbed his thighs and pulled his legs up to his chest, spreading and opening himself for Matt. The toys slipped inside him with  _ ease. _ The feeling of it sliding into him and filling him not  _ nearly _ all the way up made him shiver.

Matt kissed his thigh, then got up.

“C’mon. I thought I’d fry up some steak for us tonight.”

“What...?” Frank groaned.

He rolled his hips down into the couch; the motion made the plug stir inside him, and he moaned.

“We need to go to the grocery store.”

*  


It felt a little weird to walk around like that; it was broad daylight, and there they were, hand in hand in public. Frank still had his baseball cap and his hood up, had to make sure no one recognized him, but it still felt...wrong, in a way. Then again, the little voice screaming  _ danger _ in Frank’s head also kind of made it a little hot.

The hotness of the situation might also have had something to do with the fact that they were both wearing butt plugs, and Frank had a pair of silky white panties on, too. Matt talked him into wearing the panties. He’d tried to resist, but Matt was a lawyer for a reason; he was good at convincing people, and talking them over on his side. Frank hadn’t worn panties outside Matt’s apartment since the first time he tried it. Too embarrassed, too scared someone was going to notice, or see them, or figure it out.

They were walking to the store. Matt insisted, and Frank’s brain was too fried to argue over it. With every step he took, the plug wiggled inside him. He was out of breath, and it had nothing to do with the walking. Matt had pulled him back from the edge of orgasm, but this was steadily teasing him back to the brink.

The blast of cool air from the AC when they entered the small supermarket was a godsend.

“So we need the meat, some potatoes, and vegetables for the salad. And stuff for breakfast tomorrow, too.” Matt rattled off, squeezing Frank’s arm. “And I think we deserve some snacks too, so maybe some candy? Or chips, if you prefer? I don’t really have a preference, I guess.”

_ “I will walk you into a shelf.” _

Matt laughed.

He let go of Frank’s arm for a moment to give his ass a playful slap; or it would’ve looked playful to anyone watching, but all it did was jostle the plug inside Frank, and make him keen under his breath.

*

They sauntered around the store for some time; Frank picked things off the shelves at Matt’s behest, and he actually almost forgot about the toy in his ass. He supposed he just got used to the feeling in a way.

This whole thing, just walking through the grocery store with Matt on a sunny Friday afternoon and talking and laughing about nothing in particular, felt... _normal. _ It felt real. It felt like this was their actual life, and they were living in a small town, where everyone knew everyone and nothing ever really changed all that much, and going to the grocery store together was an everyday thing.

And that was scary.

Frank could almost delude himself into thinking he could have  _ this, _ this normal life, again. With Matt. The idea was...big and scary and exciting and nice and warm and-

He couldn’t have it. He knew that. With what they did, with all the things  _ Frank _ had done...a life like this was impossible. But it was nice to have had it anyway, just for the weekend.

“Wait here, I’m gonna go get some stuff from the dairy section.” Frank told Matt. “Okay?”

“Yeah.” Matt answered, smiling and beaming like the sun itself.

God, Frank adored that smile.

He pressed a kiss to Matt’s cheek, making the man laugh lightly when Frank’s beard tickled him, then hurried away. He didn’t want to be gone for too long. He didn’t want to be away from Matt for a single moment longer than absolutely necessary; this weekend was all about them being together, right? It was less than thirty feet away, but  _ still. _

As Frank reached the dairy section of the fridges, he cast a short glance back to where Matt stood. He was beautiful. It still caught Frank by surprise sometimes, how lucky he really was.

_ Ugh, Cathy? _ What was she doing here?

Well,  _ duh, _ grocery shopping, yeah, obviously, but why right now? She’d been annoying enough the first time they met. Of course, she was approaching Matt, and oh, look at that fake smile on Matt’s face! They chatted idly for a quick moment, and if it hadn’t been for the need to maintain cover, Frank was pretty sure Matt would’ve bolted already.

 _ Oooooh, _ bad things were stirring in Frank’s mind.

He picked up a block of cheese, just to...yeah, maintain cover, or whatever.

“Hey, Matt?” Frank whispered into the hem of his hood. “Hear me?”

Matt’s hear cocked to one side, ears twitching.

_ Gotcha. _

“Can’t wait to get back to the house.”

He watched Matt clear his throat a little awkwardly, but nodding along to whatever Cathy was babbling about.

“Can’t wait for you to bend me over the couch, or the dining room table, or wherever the hell you want me. Can’t wait to get you inside me again. Missed you too. Missed that beautiful cock, missed you fuckin’ me senseless.”

Matt straightened his glasses, tried to fix his collar, gripped restlessly at the handle of his cane. His smile faltered, Frank could see his cheeks going red.

“This thing in my ass ain’t nothin’ compared to you, baby. Want you to be mean, too. Fuck me like you mean it. Wanna beg for it. Rip these panties right off me.”

Matt cleared his throat again, it looked like he let out a nervous laugh. He said something more to Cathy, before a small boy ran up to the woman and started dragging her away by the hand. She humored her son, and bid Matt farewell. Frank grabbed some milk and butter too, then headed back, grinning all the way.

“I think that’s it.” he said while putting his wares in the cart. “Anything else we need?”

He didn’t doubt that Matt would be glaring daggers at him if he could.

“No. Let’s get back to the house, shall we?”

Frank made sure to flirt a little extra with the cute check-out girl. That kind of stuff always got Matt boiling; made him feel the need to remind Frank who he belonged to, which Frank was perfectly alright with.

*

There was a tense silence as they packed away the groceries in the kitchen. Frank waited for Matt to make his move, and Matt seemed aware of that and was keeping him waiting just to spite him.

Neither of them spoke until the last of it was cleared away.

“Frank.”

“Yeah?”

“Get on your knees.”

He was across the small kitchen, leaning back against the counter. Frank moved to kneel before him.

“No. I didn’t say  _ get over here. _ I said  _ get on your knees.” _ Matt said firmly. “That means you do it over there, where you were standing.”

Frank swallowed the lump in his throat. He stepped back again, to where he had stood. There, he lowered himself to his knees, hands lax in his lap.

“Good.  _ Now _ you can come here.”

Frank crawled on hands and knees to sit before him. The slight humiliation at being ordered around like a dog burned in his chest, and made his cock twitch. He fucking loved it when Matt got bossy.

“Are you a good boy?”

He nodded quickly.

The backhand across his face stung so perfectly.

“I asked a question. I expect an answer.”

“I’m sorry, sir. I’m a good boy, sir.”

Matt hummed, arms crossing over his chest. “Are you really?” he asked. “Those little  _ stunts _ at the store suggest otherwise.”

_ Fuck, yes. _

“I’m sorry, sir. I’s just so fuckin’ horny, sir. You didn’t let me cum, and the plug was so good inside me, and I wanted you to notice me, sir. Wanted you so bad.”

He choked down a moan at how Matt pet his head; his fingers ran through Frank’s hair and he hummed to himself.

“I know, baby, I could smell it on you.”

Frank watched, mouth watering and hole quivering around the plug, as Matt undid his belts and pants. His cock was big and hard in his boxers, outline almost pulsing. Fuck, Frank wanted in his mouth. Matt rested his hand over it, massaging the length gently with all fingers. He pulled his boxers down. They dropped to his ankles along with his slacks. God, it was fucking beautiful. Matt turned around and leaned his elbow on the counter. The red base of his plug looked beautiful between those pink cheeks, which were dotted in dark bruises from Frank’s hands. The memories of what happened just a few hours ago rolled around in his head; he was almost getting lightheaded, there was so much happening.

“Make me cum. Then I’ll consider forgetting what a naughty boy you were at the store, and letting you cum, too.”

“Yes, sir.”

No time to waste.

Again, Frank took a cheek in either hand, fingertips matching their bruises, and spread them wide, to lap at the wonderful little hole. He moved around the plug, teasing his tongue gently in under the flat base. Going by how Matt moaned, he enjoyed it.  _ Noted. _ Frank was sure to do it again; every time his tongue slithered in under the base, he could feel Matt’s thighs shiver and hear him moan. It was like music to Frank’s ears.

He removed the plug slowly; tugging and teasing, pulling out and pushing back in, slipping a finger in beside it when he could and spreading that pink hole open. Matt was so fucking beautiful.

He took three fingers right away when the plug came out, with only spit for lube. Matt’s idea was a stroke of genius, in Frank’s opinion. It was like a miracle, to watch all three fingers disappear all the way inside him in one go, without any resistance. Matt keened into his hands and his thighs quivered.

The man’s cock hung heavy and hard between his legs; the pink head glistened with precum, and it was growing steadily redder from neglect. Frank didn’t want to rush Matt to orgasm, but...he also kind of  _ did _ want to rush. If Matt came, then Frank would get to do the same. He took Matt’s cock in one hand, stroking him fast. He knew Matt loved it like that, with Frank’s calloused hands ripping the orgasm out of him. He fingered him just as fast. He prodded at Matt’s prostate, at which he whined and cried, and circled around his fingers with his tongue, toying with the rim.

Matt grabbed a handful of Frank’s hair, and shoved him back. Frank grunted as he fell back on the floor.

“Roll over!” Matt ordered. “Get your pants down!”

Frank did as he was told. He rolled onto his chest, hiking his knees up to present his ass to Matt. His hands were actually shaking while he pushed his jeans down his thighs.

He moaned loudly into the tiled floor, when Matt spanked him. Matt pulled the white panties down too. He slowed down,  _ thankfully, _ to at least remove Frank’s plug slowly.

The moment it was out, Matt was inside him.  _ God, fuck, yes, perfect, that was perfect. _ Matt was all the way inside him, so fucking deep, and Frank was just a little too tight, even having worn the plug, so it hurt just a tiny little bit, but  _ fucking Christ, _ that twinge of pain made it all so much better.

Matt thrust into him only a handful of times, hands gripping his hips, before letting out that tell-tale groan; he came. Frank was sure he could feel it inside himself too, Matt’s cock pulsing and spurting into him.

Then Matt pulled out, and pushed the plug back in before the cum started seeping out.

“You were a naughty boy, Frank.” Matt said. “And naughty boys, don’t get to cum.”

_ Fuuuuck, Frank could fucking die! _ He was hard as rock and he had Matt’s jizz inside him, and the plug was just long enough to poke at his prostate when he was in that position.

 _ “Please! _ Please, please, please, I wanna cum! I wanna cum, sir! I’m a good boy! I promise I’m a good boy, sir!”

Matt’s hands on his ass felt like burning hot fire-pokers.

“Good boys don’t  _ tease _ their Masters.” he said, punctuating it with another spank. “And good boys don’t flirt with others.” One more spank.  _ “Especially, _ in front of their Masters.”

He gasped for air, fingers clawing at the tiles, at the spank.

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’m sorry, sir! Please! Please, I’m a good boy!”

“I know you’re sorry.  _ But, _ you still did what you did, and you must be punished for it.” Matt decided. “And if I catch you trying to get off on your own, the punishment only gets worse. Understood?”

Frank whined into the floor, trying to grind his hips into or onto  _ something _ just to fucking  _ get there. _

“U-Understood, sir.”

“Good. Get out. I need to prepare dinner.”

Matt got to his feet first, pulling his pants up as he did. He planted his foot on Frank’s ass and shoved him into the floor. Frank groaned, because  _ God, yes! _

*

Frank was on the verge of exploding when he went to bed.

Not only did his hands desperately itch for a gun, his mind trained to go out on patrol when the sun set, but he felt like he’d been hard for hours. And fuck, maybe he had been. It was hard to tell. After the stuff in the kitchen, things had almost been a blur; he was so on the edge,  _ so very much on the edge, _ and the plug didn’t help and the silky panties did him no favor, and the way Matt pet his head and kissed his cheek and patted his ass all evening was torture.

Matt came out of the bathroom, naked and freshly showered. Frank couldn’t look at him. It would only get worse if he had to look at that perfect body. Matt crawled over him to get to his side of the bed; Frank had to close his eyes, grip the sheets, and bite his tongue.

“Are you sorry?” Matt asked once he had lain down.

“Yes. Yes, I’m so sorry.”

God, his voice broke and wavered with it, but he could feel all the blood in his body rush to his cock, too. His whole body tingled with this desperate ache and want and need.

“I’m a naughty boy, I know that now. Please forgive me, sir.”

“I forgive you, baby.”

Frank didn’t realize how relieved he’d be when he heard that. Matt rolled onto his side, facing Frank, and Frank matched him.

“I don’t  _ want _ to punish you, baby, but if you misbehave, I have to.” the lawyer told him. “How else will you learn?”

Frank nodded. “I know, I’m sorry. I guess I was a little angry, ‘cause you didn’t let me cum.” he said, and actually felt a little guilty about it. “Guess I wanted to...get back at you.”

“I know. And it’s okay now. You apologized, and you took your punishment gracefully.” Matt told him, smiling softly. “Give me the lube.”

A tingle ran from behind Frank’s eyes, all the way to his toes and back up again.

He grabbed the lube off his nightstand and handed it over. Matt poured a healthy amount into his hand, and tossed the bottle aside. His hands disappeared under the covers. Frank gasped with infinite relief when one wet hand wrapped around his cock. He pulled Matt to him, catching his mouth. The lawyer tasted like sharp mint, from toothpaste and mouthwash, but Frank couldn’t care less. It was Matt, and Matt always tasted the best, no matter what.

“Mh, the plug.” Matt mumbled into his lips.

He took their cocks together in his hands, rutting slowly against Frank, while Frank fumbled to find his own damn ass under the covers.

“Fuck, little harder.  _ Please...” _ Frank begged, the arm of the side he lay on slithering its way around Matt pulling him closer.

He tugged on the toy inside him, as Matt tightened the circle of his hands around their dicks just a little. Frank moaned breathlessly into his lips. He’d been on edge half the day, and it was coming to a head. He hissed at the loss when the plug slipped out of him. But he wrapped a leg over Matt’s hip, and Matt easily guided his cock to Frank’s hole.

Frank nearly came as soon as Matt entered him. All that stopped him, was probably the fingers wrapped tightly around the base of his cock.

It was...slow. It was slow and thorough, and more like making love than they’d probably ever done before. Frank adored it; he never wanted to stop, he never wanted it to end. All the build from the day was turning into a morphine-like rush in his veins, as Matt slowly fucked into him and his hand stroked Frank’s cock between them.

“I love you.” Matt moaned. “Love you so much, fuck, I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUTT STUFF. LOTS OF BUTT STUFF.
> 
> (beardy Frank inspired by stills from The Punisher, and i died when I saw them because Mama loves her a man with a good beard, and goddamn, even better cause it was on Jons face)


	3. This Is A Place Where I Don’t Feel Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> To Build A Home, by The Cinematic Orchestra

Matt woke up slowly.

Something was happening to his nipples; rough fingertips teased them carefully and a warm tongue did the same.

He didn’t quite understand what was going on, until he felt Frank’s hand creep down his chest. Frank’s mouth appeared against his neck, kissing and nipping at him. Matt moaned, when the hand closed around his cock. He was just starting to get hard; his tired, half-asleep body was confused, but intrigued.

There was motion and shuffling and the covers rustled. Matt sighed contently when Frank’s comforting weight came to rest on top of him. Those amazing lips began to move down his chest. It kissed his chest lazily, teeth playing with his nipples again, one after the other. It worshipped his belly for some moments, before moving on.

His cock easily came to full hardness once Frank enveloped it in his mouth; warm and wet and soft, and tight when Frank swallowed him deep, his beard amazingly rough against the inside of his thighs. Matt groaned. A hand squeezed his balls, just so, not tight at all, but giving just enough to feel it. Frank moved on his cock, drinking him in slowly and patiently.

Frank pinched his nipples,  _ just this side of painful, _ and Matt was cumming before he knew it, into the warmth of Frank’s mouth.

Frank pulled off him with a content sigh, shuffling up in the bed from under the covers to lie beside Matt again.

“Good morning.” the marine said.

Matt snorted, shaking his head fondly and to shake away the post-orgasm haze.

_ “Very _ good morning.” Matt said. “Do I smell coffee?”

Frank sat up. He leaned away, to the nightstand on his side of the bed. Something porcelain clinked. Matt sniffed the air. Coffee, milk, cheese, butter, toast, juice. Frank made breakfast in bed. Matt sat up, leaning back on the mound of pillow. A big tray balanced across their laps. His tired smile widened when Frank pressed a long kiss to the side of his head.

“I...I needed this.”

Matt nodded. He found Frank’s arm, hands running down along the toned muscles until their fingers could intertwine.

“I needed a...break.” Frank continued. “I’m glad you talked me into this.”

“I am, too.” Matt agreed. “I could feel it on you. The stress, and...all of it.”

Frank kissed his head again, and Matt could feel his smile.

“C’mon. Eat up. Thought we’d check out the town.”

“Aw, I’d planned to stay here and have sex all day.” Matt said,  _ only half-joking, _ as Frank poured them some coffee from a thermos.

“And as much as I enjoy fuckin’ you  _ and _ gettin’ fucked by you, I’d get cabin fever.” he retorted. “So you can stay and fuck all you like, but  _ I’m _ goin’ out.”

Matt groaned, accepting the warm cup Frank offered him. “Fine.” he surrendered. “But you  _ will _ fuck me in the hot tub tonight,  _ or the whole trip was a waste.” _

The marine chuckled.

“Yes, dear.”

*

“Hey, Luke, it’s Matt.”

“Hey, man.” Luke answered. “Why you callin’? Everything okay upstate?”

“Yeah, I just wanted to check in, and make sure you guys were okay.”

The other man chuckled, phone crackling. “It’s no worries, man, we’re all good.” he assured. “Had some minor stuff last night, but nothin’ we couldn’t han-“

Frank pinched Matt in the side, making him squeal.

“No, no, no!” Matt pleaded for mercy.  _ “Don’t!” _

“You ticklish? Huh?” Frank laughed, wrapping an arm around Matt to keep him trapped while he tortured him. “Big bad Daredevil’s ticklish?”

Matt was almost screaming with laughter.  _ “Stop it! _ Frank! Fra-  _ no! _ I’m warning you!” he wailed. “I’m on the phone! You dick!  _ Ah!” _

“I know!” Frank said, holding Matt a little tighter and a little closer. “’S why I can’t stop!”

Matt actually screamed at that, laughing all through-out, as Frank tickled his sides. He let out another yelp, of surprise that time, when Frank suddenly hoisted him up over his shoulder and started running through the house.

“Frank! Frank! Put me down! Put-  _ Frank, put me down! _ Sorry, Luke! I’ll call later!”

He flipped the phone closed before Luke could even answer, tossing it to the couch as they passed it.

*

The town seemed beautiful. Idyllic, in a way.

Matt could hear children laughing, and smelled flowers in the air. All the houses, even here at the center of town, were small and quite quaint, if Matt wasn’t mistaken. The people were so friendly too. Everyone seemed happy to say hello as they passed. Matt wished he could borrow Frank’s eyes, just for a minute or two, so he could see it all.

He smelled droves of paper, and oily ink, and glue. A bookstore.

“I love the smell of books.” he said as they entered.

“Why?” Frank asked. “All I smell’s paper.”

Matt’s cane tapped against the foot of a bookcase. He reached out, and found a shelf. His fingers ran along the smooth spines. The different textures felt good on his skin. He wished he could read them all; he picked two random volumes, and offered one to Frank. It felt like Frank watched him in confusion for a moment, as Matt opened his book to a random page and buried his nose in it.

“I smell paper, of course.” he said, once lowering the book. “And the ink. The thread tying the pages together, and the glue.”

There came the distinct sound of pages flipping, then a long, deep sniff.

“I think maybe I get the glue? But...not the other stuff.” Frank said, almost apologetic.

Matt only smiled. “It’s a rich smell. I dunno, I guess it just brings back memories of...college. Law school.” he explained. “The simple times, if you will.”

Frank inhaled the scent again. He hummed lowly.

“Reminds me of...Lisa’s bedtime stories.” he said, voice soft and low. “And Maria’s cookbooks. Had a million of ‘em. Still couldn’t cook for shit, though.”

He let out a short chuckle at the memory, and Matt smiled. He closed his book. He took Frank’s shoulder in hand and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Though Matt caught the trace of salty tears, the scent was too weak to indicate any tears had truly spilled. Frank had kept it in, kept it down. Matt pressed a kiss to his neck.

They set the books back on the shelf, and continued further into the store in silence, hand in hand.

Sadly, the clerk at the check-out told them they had no stock of books in braille, no demand for it. But Frank promised to read to Matt, so Matt didn’t mind much at all. Really, he much preferred listening to Frank; he could’ve read the yellow pages from cover to cover, and Matt would still sit and listen, just because it was Frank’s voice. They left with a whole bag full of books for Frank to read for them both.

Frank found them a nice table in the far back of a small coffee shop after that. It was pretty cut off from the rest of the shop, so Frank could take his cap off and pull his hood down for once. He read the whole menu to Matt, even though they both knew he’d just end up wanting a regular, plain old cup of coffee with some sugar. He complained that all the drinks were too complicated, and everyone who didn’t take their coffee black as sin and bitter as dirt was too weak for the world; but Frank changed his tone quite quickly when Matt raised an eyebrow at him because  _ I take sugar, so take that back or forget about getting laid any time in the foreseeable future. _

The waitress told them they were the cutest couple she’d ever seen; Matt preened a little, and smiled when he noticed how the blood rushed to Frank’s cheeks. He thought it was adorable, Frank kicked him under the table.

“So what is there to do around here, Jane?” Frank asked, reading her name tag, while Matt tried not to look like as if there wasn't a bruise forming on his shin.

“Oh, you’ve come to the wrong place, sir.” Jane said with a short laugh. “Not much going on around here, I’m afraid. A few restaurants, a bar or two.  _ Oh, _ and Mark has his ice cream cart in the park, right by the pond. Best ice cream in town.”

“How ‘bout that, Red?” Frank asked.

Matt smiled when he felt Frank cover his hand with his own on the table.

“I love ice cream.” he said.

“Make sure to try his pistachio cone!” Jane said. “I promise you,  _ it is to die for.” _

They both laughed, and committed her recommendation to memory. She gladly took their orders then, promising to boil up a fresh pot of coffee just for them (as long as they kept her mild favoritism between the three of them). Matt made a mental note, to tip her well.

*

Matt liked the park. It smelled like freshly mowed grass, like apple trees and raspberry bushes, like reeds and lily-pads in the pond, and there was laughter coming from the playground a bit away; it was quiet in their spot, though. A mound of soft grass and flowers, looking over the pond.

He sat on Frank’s hoodie, which was spread out on the grass, and just breathed it in. All those scents mixing with Frank’s...it was like a dream. It felt like he had stepped into every daydream he had had since he and Frank became a  _ thing. _

How could he ever ask for anything more than what he had in that one singular moment? He thanked God so truly and so deeply, for all of it; for all these blessings he had been given. If God thought he deserved such true happiness, maybe all Matt’s work, in the courtroom and with the horns, was worth something.

Frank sat down beside him, an ice cream cone in either hand.

“Chocolate or pistachio?” he asked.

Matt couldn’t stop himself smiling. Not at the question, no, but all of it. All of this...it felt so real. It felt like  _ this _ was their life, and the life in the city was the dream. And for a while, maybe that was okay.

“Pistachio.”

Jane was right; this was to die for. This was all to die for.

*

They walked home-

To the house. They walked back to the house after their break in the park.

“Hey.” Matt said into his phone. “Sorry. About this morning.”

Luke laughed heartily on the other end. “Nah, it’s okay, Matt.” Luke said at last. “Sounds like you guys are doin’ okay.”

“Yeah. We’re...great, actually. We really needed this.” Matt admitted, squeezing Frank’s arm a little tighter. “So...thank you. Again. And tell the others too, if you talk to them.”

“Sure thing. Hey, I’ll let you get back to it. And don’t worry about us, or the city, or anything. We got it covered, I promise.”

Matt breathed a sigh of relief. He knew they were all perfectly capable of taking care of the city, but he still worried; he’d been doing the vigilante thing for so long now, it was hard to turn it off sometimes.

“Thanks, Luke.” he said. “Really. It means a lot.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Luke insisted, his good natured smile audible even on the phone.

“City fall to pieces yet?” Frank asked, nudging Matt playfully in the side again.

Matt flinched away, wary of another tickling, but gave Frank an elbow in the side as vengeance. Frank let out a mildly exaggerated grunt, groaning in faux pain.

“The city’s fine, Frank.” he said. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

“If you say so.” Frank hummed.

He got his arm out of Matt’s hold, to instead wrap it over the lawyer’s shoulders and pull him close to his side. Matt gladly rested his arm around Frank’s waist. The marine exhaled a deep breath; Matt could feel him relaxing.

“What now?”

“What d’you mean?” Matt asked.

“What’s the plan?”

“Ah. _Well._ Here’s my suggestion. We get back, we fire up the hot tub and soak for a while, then you fuck me until I can’t walk.”

Frank snorted. He dragged Matt even closer, and planted a kiss on his cheek.

“Then we get some pizza, put on a movie, or maybe you can read for a bit, and we fall asleep on the couch.”

“I like it.”

*

The hot water and the bubbles and jets were doing miracles for Frank. And  _ Christ, _ Matt was massaging his foot, the one that fucking Irish dickbag put a drill through, and Frank hadn’t been this relaxed in ages.

Any tension he had been carrying, was just  _ gone. _ For once, not an inch of his body ached or pained. It felt like he was floating on air. Matt drove his thumb into the nasty scar on top of Frank’s foot, and Frank groaned at how good that felt.

“I wish I’d gotten there sooner.” Matt said with a soft sigh.

Frank struggled to open his eyes, lids feeling like they weighed a ton. “What’s that?”

“When it happened.” Matt said.

He kneaded the sole of Frank’s foot between his thumbs. It was obvious what he meant. He felt guilty; if he’d found them sooner, that Irish fuck wouldn’t have had the opportunity to drive the drill through Frank.

He retracted his leg. He scooted across the seats in the tub, to sit next to Matt instead. Matt all but melted into his side when Frank wrapped an arm around him.

“’S not your fault.” Frank told him.

Matt sighed again. He kissed Frank’s neck.

“I know.” he said. “I just...you know how it is.”

He did.

The guilt and the helplessness. Getting there  _ after _ someone got hurt, just in time to pick up what was left, unable to undo what was done and what pain was caused. Frank felt it every time Matt came home injured. Felt it every time Matt put on the suit. He knew Matt felt it too, when it was Frank.

And God, Frank was scared.

He was so unbelievably afraid. What if Matt just didn’t come home one night? What if he was out there, fighting the good fight, and Frank wasn’t there to help? What if he got hurt, and Frank couldn’t  _ fix _ him? He couldn’t lose Matt too. After  _ everything, _ he couldn’t lose more.

He fucking loved Matt.

He fucking adored that idiot and every single goddamn thing about him. He wanted to be with Matt forever, or however long the world would let him. He wanted  _ this; _ the domestic life, with Matt. He wanted this whole thing; a house in a suburb or a small town somewhere, and he wanted to make breakfast in bed for Matt, and he wanted to go sit in the park and eat ice cream with Matt, and have coffee with Matt, and just live a normal life with Matt.

“I love you.”

“Frank...?”

He took a deep breath. Frank was scared. He was cursed; everyone he loved, died. But honestly? _Fuck curses._ Frank loved Matt, and he wanted to scream it from the rooftops, for the whole world to hear.

“Yeah, I know. I just...I’ve known it. For a while. A long while. Since  _ you _ told  _ me. _ I guess. And...I was scared. Still am. I’m fuckin’ terrified. But I guess...if somethin’  _ did _ happen, I...I want you to know. And hear it. From me. So...I love you.”

Matt turned his head up to Frank, as if to look him in the eye. Despite the vacant stare of those beautiful eyes, Frank couldn’t stop staring into them.

“Frank.” he said softly, carefully caressing Frank’s cheek. “I love you, too.”

That mischievous smile filled the blind man’s face. With ease, he climbed up to sit in Frank’s lap, leaning back against Frank’s chest. Frank was really glad they had both decided to skip the swimsuits.

“God, I love you.” Frank said again.

He got an easy hold of Matt’s left thigh, pulling it up and spreading his legs wide. With the other, he slipped down between Matt’s legs, easily finding his hole. He was still quite loose from having worn the plug all day; they’d both taken them out before getting in the water, though, didn’t want to ruin their toys, did they? Two fingers entered him, and Matt moaned, head lolling back to rest on Frank’s shoulder.

“You’re so fuckin’ beautiful, baby, can’t believe it.” he whispered into Matt’s ear, while the man was grinding slowly against him.

He could feel both himself and Matt getting harder by the second. He was barely halfway there when he guided himself into Matt; he really just fucking needed to be inside him, to feel him around him and against him. Matt moaned anyway, and rolled his hips again, moving himself slowly up and down on Frank. He whined as well, when Frank took his cock in hand, letting Matt fuck into it on his own.

“C’mon, baby, like that, so good for me.” Frank praised softly. “Such a pretty boy.”

_ “Ah, _ fuck, Frank, please, tell me, tell me again.” Matt begged, with a tortuously slow swivel of his body that drew a deep groan out of Frank.

“I love you, Matty, love you so fucking much.”  


The words still felt like bricks in his throat when he said them, but...it was worth it. Matt had to know, had to hear it, Frank had to tell him. He’d tell him every single goddamn day, and make sure that Matt could never forget it, or even doubt it for a single second.

“Shit, turn around. Turn around for me, baby, wanna look at you.”

Matt couldn’t speak, but he nodded. Frank let go of his leg and his cock, even though Matt let out a low keen at that. He moved quickly; it seemed like he didn’t want to waste any time before getting Frank back inside him.

When Frank could finally look at his face, he was still as stunned as he was every single time. Matt was fucking beautiful, and Frank could never get tired of looking at him. His cheeks were blooming red, blushing from the heat and from the sex, and every breath seemed like a fight. As he lowered himself back onto Frank, he stole the marine's mouth.

Frank couldn’t stop staring at Matt, even when they kissed. He didn’t want to, either. He wanted to look at Matt, wanted to see every little thing that passed over his face as he rode Frank’s cock. 

“I love you, Matt,” he said, as Matt broke away to moan into the night. ”-fucking love you so goddamn much, can’t say it enough. Love feelin’ you on my cock, love lookin’ at you, love holdin’ you, love listenin’ to ya, love that face you make when you cum on my dick like a good boy.”

Matt’s movements were getting hastier; he was losing control, little by little.

“Wanna be a good boy, wanna be good.” he keened, pressing himself to Frank and grinding his cock against Frank’s belly. “Wanna deserve you, wanna deserve hearing that. Fuck, love you, I fuckin’ love you so fucking much, shit.  _ Oh, God...” _

“Cum for me, baby.” Frank told him. “Be a good boy, baby. Cum for me, and I’ll tell you anythin’ you wanna hear.”

With his hands on Matt’s ass, Frank pulled him even closer; and, quite by accident, a finger slipped between his cheeks, sliding into Matt’s hole right beside Frank’s cock, before Frank could really stop it. He would have apologized, if it hadn’t been for the breathy, keening moan that left Matt’s mouth at it.  _ Good God, listen to him. _

“C’mon, Matty, cum for me.” he said again, and, on purpose this time, pressed another finger into him.

And Matt did. He cried out, so loud that Frank had to quickly clamp a hand down over his mouth, lest the neighbors hear. The way he tightened and clenched and moved on his cock, easily finished Frank off as well. It was perfect, and Matt was perfect, and everything in the world seemed to be perfect right then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I LOVE MY BOYS


	4. Fracture My Spine, And Swear That You’re Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title from:  
> The Masochism Tango, by Tom Lehrer

It was still early, but the sun was warm on Matt’s face. He would bet the room was bathed in the most beautiful glow under its light.

Frank was wrapped around him, face buried in Matt’s hair, and their hands clasped under the cover, resting over Matt’s chest. He loved the feeling of Frank’s slow breaths against his scalp, and how his thumb still managed to move in slow circles over the ball of Matt’s hand, even if Frank was still asleep.

This was perfect.

Matt wished he never had to leave that moment.

Frank’s breathing changed slightly as he woke up. He hummed into Matt’s hair and hugged him a little tighter for a moment.

“Morning, sunshine.” the marine said, voice a little raspy from sleep, kissing his partner’s neck.

Matt smiled with pure bliss. “Morning, honeybunch.” he mirrored.

Frank snorted. “I like that.”

Matt chuckled, turning into a full-blown laughter when Frank kissed his neck again and the man’s beard tickled him. Frank took advantage of that; he planted his mouth against Matt’s back and blew a hard raspberry. Matt squealed and tried to get away, struggling against Frank’s arms.

“No, you don’t!” Frank said.

His hold tightened, and he easily rolled them both over, trapping Matt on his stomach and laying on top of him. From there, it was exceedingly easy to torture him; he blew raspberry after raspberry into Matt’s back, and tickled his front with his hands. Matt screamed with laughter into the pillows. He struggled a little, but didn’t really fight Frank for real.

Matt got his chance for revenge, though, when Frank let out a breathy sigh and rested for a moment. He rolled them back over, putting Frank on his back, and broke loose from his arms. Frank grunted, breath knocked out of him, when Matt jumped onto him, sitting on Frank’s stomach and tickling his sides.

Frank howled with laughter, a  _ extremely _ rare sound. Matt loved that sound, loved listening to Frank laugh and be happy; it made him feel so unbelievably good inside.

*

They lay quietly together. They were both out of breath from their battle, and their bodies were a little tired even though they just woke up, but it was the best morning of Matt’s life.

“Any plans for today?” Frank asked.

Matt hummed into Frank’s chest, relishing in being wrapped up in his arms. “Fuck a few times. Go out tonight for a nice dinner. Go home.” he suggested.

“Sounds good to me.” Frank said. “Breakfast first?”

“Sure. You want pancakes?”

“You bet your ass I do.”

*

Frank was made to get up first, and sit and wait in the living room while Matt got ready for the day. He was hastily kicked out of bedroom. Honestly, Frank was beyond questioning Matt on that kind of thing, so he went quietly.

And it was a good opportunity to catch the news, just to make sure Matt’s idiots hadn’t turned New York into a crater. Yeah, Matt insisted they were good people who loved the city too, but Frank wasn’t exactly quick to trust.  _ But _ he had to give it to them; no reports of the city collapsing in on itself, so he supposed they had to be at least half decent at what they did.

Everything stopped when the bedroom door opened.  _ Holy Christ, Matt was determined to give Frank a heart attack, wasn’t he? _

Was he wearing...?

Yup, that was a dress; it was [a short, pink dress](//xdress.com/collections/mens-cosplay-dresses/products/the-darling-maid-dress), with a soft-looking little apron, that looked divine on Matt. And frilly [thigh high socks](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-crossdressing-accessories/products/ruffle-top-thigh-highs), and _[heels?](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-crossdressing-shoes/products/mary-jane-platform-shoe)_ Jesus...Frank was short of breath. He could die, looking at that damn smirk and those fucking heels.

“I’ll have your breakfast ready in twenty minutes, Mister Castle.” Matt said happily.

“Y-Yeah.” was all Frank could muster.

Matt must have practiced walking in those shoes, because he did it with ease; as natural as breathing. Frank’s spine tingled at the clacking of the heels. He followed Matt with his eyes, head turning without his permission, all the way to the kitchen, where he fell out of sight. Frank slumped down into the couch. Goddamn.

*

Matt took his sweet time preparing the pancake batter. He could hear Frank’s heart racing; the marine would be coming to ‘investigate’ any moment now.

And there he was, shutting off the TV and getting up.

He was so wonderfully predictable sometimes. Matt stayed focused on stirring the batter. Frank stopped in the door, leaning against the frame and watching him.

“It’ll be a little while longer, Mister Castle.” he said, throwing him a soft smile over his shoulder.

“I don’t mind.” Frank said.

_Mh,_ his voice was deliciously husky; Matt bit his lip. He stepped back from the bowl and over to the cabinet next to the stove. He made sure to bend at the hip, going as deep as he dared in heels, to reach the frying pan on the bottom shelf. Frank inhaled a sharp little breath. The short skirt displayed Matt’s pretty [panties.](https://xdress.com/collections/mens-panties/products/ruffle-boy-short?variant=28474726467) Frank shuffled over to join him, as Matt put the pan on the stove.

“Care to help, Mister Castle?” Matt asked.

Frank shook his head. He leaned back against one of the counters behind Matt instead.

“I think you got it under control.”

“Very well, Mister Castle.”

He turned back to the batter, stirring it up again. It smelled perfect. He dropped a glob of butter into the pan, which sizzled merrily. Frank watched as he began to fry up their pancakes. He didn’t move an inch, and Matt said nothing about it. Nothing happened until there was a decent stack of finished pancakes on a plate beside the pan.

The rub of a hand against denim...Matt could hear it crystal clear.

Matt gasped, playing at being scandalized. “Mister Castle...” he said softly as his hands gripped the counter almost desperately, to keep from moving.

“What is it?” Frank asked, smirking as he continued to rubbed himself slowly through his jeans.

“You’re...you’re  _ touching yourself.” _

Frank chuckled; it ended in a slow groan, a particular nice twist of his wrist. “Hell yeah, I am. ‘Cause of  _ you. _ ‘Cause you’re so goddamn pretty. That make you uncomfortable?” he asked.

He was playing along. Matt tried to suppress a smile.  _ Stay in character. _

“I...”

_ “Don’t lie to me, now.” _ Frank insisted.

Neither of them moved. Matt could smell sex in the air, even though nothing had really happened yet. The smell of Frank’s arousal, and Matt’s own, and the slight hint of sweat, and muted traces of precum hidden by fabrics.

“I...it’s not right, Mister Castle, sir.” he said. “We can’t. W-We just can’t!  _ You’re my employer! _ I-It would be wrong.”

Frank groaned again. His body rolled into his hand. “Oh,  _ c’mon, _ baby. Just you and me here. No one needs to know.” he promised.

In an instant, he was right behind Matt, body pressed to Matt’s back, hands on the counter on either his sides. Matt was too tall in the heels for Frank to smell his hair like he always did, but Frank easily made up for it; he kissed Matt’s back gently, shallow and chaste but taunting in a way. A promise of  _ more. _

Here came the risky bit, Matt thought to himself.

“But...your husband.  _ The lawyer.” _ he said, playing into the role of his costume. He could hear Frank suppress a soft chuckle, forcing himself to stay in character as well. “What if he finds out?  _ He’ll kill me. _ He’ll fire me! I-I need this job, Mister Castle.”

Frank kissed his spine; Matt’s breathing was heavy. He was so ready for it, he wanted it so badly, wanted Frank. The man’s hands moved from the counter. They rested on Matt’s hips, and moved slowly up his sides, feeling his shape under the soft dress.

“My husband ain’t here right now, is he?” Frank whispered. “And he won’t find out. We’ll be quick. He won’t ever know, baby.”

_ Yes, he played along! _ Matt moaned. Frank pulled him closer. He mouthed at the skin just above the hem of the dress’ neckline.

 _ “Ah, Mister Castle_ ...you’re a bad man, Mister Castle.”

Frank chuckled darkly. “I know.” he said.

He grabbed Matt’s hips, tugging lightly on him to make him turn around. Matt was thankful as hell Frank was smart enough to let him move slowly; Matt might walk like he was born in heels, but anything outside of that was still scary. He really didn’t want to round off their weekend with a sprained,  _ or even broken, _ ankle.

Their kiss was like fire. It was hot and burning and it hurt just a little, when teeth caught lips and tongues. Matt melted around Frank when his mouth moved to his neck; he could thank God for that beard. It was fucking amazing how its rough hairs dragged across Matt’s skin, in the wake of a warm tongue and soft lips. Frank’s hands fumbled with the ruffles of the dress. It took him a moment to find his way under it, to Matt’s smooth thighs and soft panties.

“Hurry.” Matt pleaded, voice heavy and breathy. “Your husband will be home soon.”

_ “I know.” _ Frank murmured into Matt’s neck as he pushed Matt’s panties down his thighs. “Let him catch us.”

_ “Ah!” _

Frank moved so beautifully against him, even while the panties were falling to his ankles. He stepped out of them quickly and kicked them away,  _ who cares about them anymore? _ With Frank’s help, Matt got up to sit just on the very edge of the counter; he spread his legs for Frank. They kissed again, more and more, as Frank’s fingers slipped down between his cheeks.

He chuckled again, when he felt the plug still sitting pretty in Matt’s hole.

“Y-You want him to find us?” Matt asked.

Frank slipped the plug out of him without issue; Matt had made sure to lube himself up again before dressing up, to get himself as ready for it as he could. Frank nodded, kissing Matt’s neck again while working on his jeans.

“Yeah. Fuck him. Who gives a shit?” he said, stopping to spit into his hand then using it to lube himself a little too. “He can fuckin’ leave me for all I care. I got  _ you, _ baby, who fuckin’ needs  _ him?  _ Got this tight hole, what else do I need?”

 _ “Oh, my God, yes...” _ Matt moaned as Frank pushed into him. “You...you’d leave him for me?  _ Ah.” _

Frank bottomed out, pressing himself closer to Matt and pulling him in at the same time.  _ “Yes.” _ he said. “Fuckin’ love you, baby. Want you, nothin’ but you.”

Matt’s head fell back, bumping into the cabinets. He clawed at Frank and the counter in search of  _ something _ to hold onto. 

_ “Mister Castle.” _ he moaned. “Yes, fuck, Mister Castle, give it to me.”

It took all he had to keep from screaming when Frank fucked him; he did it  _ just so, _ slow and deep and hard, filling Matt as perfectly as he always fucking managed to. He nearly cried when Frank stroked his cock under the skirt of the dress. Frank whispered dirty things to him; dirty, nasty, fucking incredible things, and Matt wasn’t going to last all that long if he kept going like that.

 _ “Ah, ah, ah, fuck, ah! _ Right there, like that...”

Frank nipped at his neck. “You like that?” he asked with a heavy voice, breaking slightly whenever he thrust into Matt. “Like it when I fuck you in this kitchen?  _ My _ kitchen, my  _ husband’s _ kitchen? He loves this fuckin’ place, loves to cook here.”

“Fuck, ke-  _ ah, _ keep going!”

“Can’t wait to watch him stand right here. Right  _ here, _ right where I fucked you, where I made you beg for it, made you  _ say my name.” _

“Mister Castle! Yes! Mister Castle! I’m gonna- I need to-“

“You wanna cum, baby?” Frank asked, obviously smirking, as he wrapped his fingers tightly around the base of Matt’s cock to keep it at bay just a little longer. “Wanna cum for me?”

A broken, whining moan left Matt. He pushed himself harder onto Frank, taking him deeper.

“Yes! Mister Castle, yes! Yes, I wanna cum! Fuck, Mister Castle!”

Frank stroked him again, much faster than before.

_ “Mister Castle!” _

*

The plate balanced between them on their thighs. They sat on the floor in the kitchen, eating lukewarm pancakes. Matt keened softly now and then, at the plug Frank had slipped back inside him, to keep his cum from spilling out. Frank’s shirt was covered in Matt’s cum, which was starting to dry in. It didn’t matter all that much.  _ That, _ was a really good fuck, and they were both totally okay with sacrificing one of Frank’s t-shirts for it.

“I like the dress.” Frank said, apropos nothing much really. “Looks good on you.”

Matt smiled. He tore his pancake to pieces, popping one into his mouth.

“Thank you.” he said once he was done chewing. “Bought it a while ago, but hadn’t had the opportunity to show you. Thought I might as well bring it here. Might get the chance over the weekend.”

“Glad you did.” Frank agreed.

He opened his mouth, spritzing whipped cream right onto his own tongue. Matt nudged him with his shoulder, and opened his mouth too. Frank smiled, giving him a short spritz as well.

“Can I...ask you somethin’?” Frank asked.

That was odd; he sounded...hesitant. Matt reached up and wrapped his arm over Frank’s shoulders, leaning in and giving the side of his head a short kiss.

“Of course you can.” he said. “You can ask me anything you want.”

Frank nodded to himself. The plate slipped fully onto Matt’s lap, when Frank pulled his legs up close to his body, almost hugging his knees to his chest. He wasn’t looking at Matt, almost pointedly so.

“Why d’you like wearin’ the dresses and heels and stuff?” he asked finally. “I mean, the underwear’s one thing, in my mind, but all that stuff’s a totally other one, I guess. I’m just...wonderin’.”

Oh. Well, Matt hadn’t...thought too much about it, he supposed.

“The underwear makes me feel...like I have a secret.” he said, pulling his arm back to himself to rip his pancake into even smaller pieces. “And not a secret like Daredevil. But a  _ good _ one. A fun one. And it feels like...I’m something somebody wants.”

Frank reached over to him; he took Matt’s chin in hand, turning his head toward Frank gently. He pressed another kiss to Matt’s mouth. Matt felt  _ loved. _

“I always want you.” Frank told him.

Matt had to smile. “Thanks. As for the dresses and stuff? I know it’s stereotyping on women and stuff, but...it makes me feel fragile.” he admitted. “Delicate, in a way. And it feels like...I’m not Daredevil. I’m just...me. I’m just  _ Matt, _ for a while. Makes me feel  _ more _ like Matt.”

It was hard to explain it.

Sure, yeah, he always felt like Matt, that wasn’t it. But sometimes...the suit and tie weren’t as much  _ him _ as he’d like them to be. Sometimes wearing the panties and skirts and all that stuff was more  _ him. _ Made him feel more like himself. Like...he was putting on the right skin. He didn’t always feel like that, no; most days he was perfectly  _ Matt _ is suits and ties and boxers and a stubble.

But some days, looking like that...made him feel weird.  _ Wrong, _ in a slight way. Those were the days when he wore panties and pantyhose under the suit, to make himself feel better; like he was right, even if the world couldn’t see it. And on those days, if he was home, he’d close the drapes and put on one of his skirts or dresses, and just...feel  _ right. _

Frank nodded again. “Okay. If you...I mean, if you wanna wear dresses and shit more often, I won’t stop you, or nothin’.” he said. “And...doesn’t have to be sexual either. I mean, unless you want it to be.”

He stopped. Matt didn’t say anything; it felt like...Frank wanted to say something more, but wasn’t yet sure how to say it. And Matt was pretty familiar with that feeling, so he gave Frank all the time he needed to figure his words out.

“I mean...I want you to wear what  _ you _ wanna wear, whenever  _ you _ wanna wear it. I’m with you on it.”

Matt warmed with gratitude, and love, and fondness.

“Thank you. I love you, Frank.”

“I love you, too. No matter what you’re wearin’.”

Matt found Frank’s hand, and held it tight. How could he be so lucky?

Frank spritzed more whipped cream in his mouth, and Matt’s, when he opened up for it. He laughed, playfully shoving Frank away, when Frank placed a short dollop on Matt’s nose too. God, he never wanted this weekend to end.

“So I was thinkin’ I’d head into town, scope out some of the restaurants.” Frank suggested then, while Matt tried to wipe his nose without getting whipped cream in his nostrils. He’d be smelling old cream for days if it got in there. “Get us a nice table for tonight.”

Matt hummed, licking the cream from his finger.

There was a strange disturbance in the man’s heart rate as he said it; nothing to indicate he was outright lying, but...it definitely told Matt there was more to be said than Frank was saying. But considering the weekend they’d had, it was probably some kind of surprise.

“Okay.” Matt said.

Whatever Frank had planned for them, Matt was sure it’d be amazing.

“I’ll get started on cleaning up the place.” he continued. “Remember, we have to have the key back to Cathy before nine, or we have to pay for another night. And as much as I’d  _ love _ to stay longer, tomorrow’s Monday and I do kinda have to work.”

Frank let out a soft groan, seemingly at the thought of going back to the  _ real world, _ as it were. Matt did kind of share the sentiment.

This weekend had been...rejuvinating. Matt felt as though life had been poured back into his body. He could tell Frank felt the same. Matt was certain he’d never seen Frank so...relaxed, and carefree, and just  _ alive. _ It was a good look on him.

*

“And we suggest doing it just  _ after _ your order dessert.” the maitre d’ told Frank, who was listening intently. “That way, we can serve your champagne  _ with _ your dessert.”

Frank nodded quickly. “Uh, could...could we skip the champagne?” he asked. “I mean, I ain’t too big on it, a-and Matt ain’t either.”

The maitre d’ just smiled, and offered Frank a menu to look at. “Of course. Just pick what you’d prefer, and that’s what you’ll get.” he promised. "It's your big night, after all!”  


Frank scanned over the list of drinks. Why were there so many drinks? There was about thirty different wine, and just as many beers, how was he supposed to choose?  _ Oh, God, _ maybe this wasn’t a good idea. Frank couldn’t even pick a drink,  _ how the hell was he going to ask Matt to marry him? _

_ No. No, no, shame on you, Frank! _ He could do it! It was just a question! Just a question. A casual  _ hey, wanna get married? _ and that was it. How hard could it be?

This was all just so... _sudden. _ He only fucking started planning on doing this about half an hour ago! He just...hadn’t plucked up the courage yet! It would be  _ fine. _ They’d get to restaurant tonight, and he’d have all the courage he’d ever need and he’d just get on a knee and  _ do it. _

He blamed the way Matt said  _ your husband... _

It was roleplay, Frank knew that. And it was all in good fun, yeah, he knew that too. But...it stuck with him, he supposed. His husband, the lawyer.  _ Matt Murdock: Daredevil, attorney at law, husband to Frank Castle. _ The very thought made Frank’s heart race.

It had been like being struck by lightning. Suddenly, it just hit him;  _ I want to be with him forever. _ And that was it. That was the end of it, and Frank’s mind was made up. In an instant, the thought passed through his mind and turned into a fact. If Matt let him, Frank would spend the rest of his life with him.

He recognized the feeling. He hadn’t felt it since...since he decided to propose to Maria.

He hoped she was okay with this. He hoped she was proud of him, for being a  _ person. _ For not...giving in to the darkness. He hoped she was proud that he was still human, and he hoped she liked Matt for  _ keeping _ Frank human.

“Sir?”

Frank looked up. Wait, how long had he been staring at the menu?

“Would you like some help choosing?” the maitre d’ said, smiling as though he had seen guys in Frank’s situation a hundred times before.

“Y-Yeah.” Frank admitted, nodding.

*

“Hey, baby. D’you find a good place?” Matt asked eagerly.

Frank chuckled on the other end. “Yeah, little French place, off Main. You’ll like it.” he said. “The maitre d’ or whatever, said they got a band playing live jazz on weekends.”

Matt’s smile had to widen. As if things couldn’t get better...

“So you’re on your way back?” he asked.

“Yeah, I’m headin’ to the car. Fifteen minutes, maybe? Why?”

“Because I miss you.”

Frank chuckled again, warmer and softer.  _ Fonder. _ “Miss you too, baby.” he said. “I’ll be right there. I love you.”

Every inch of Matt’s body still buzzed with happiness whenever he heard those words from Frank.

“I love you too. Hurry back.”

“I’m hurrying.”

Matt set his phone aside on the nightstand.

Fifteen minutes. It was just fifteen minutes, he could do that. It was fine.

The ropes sat at the foot of the bed, all still in their neat bundles. He couldn’t wait for Frank to use them on him. He had laid out all the toys they brought, on the bed, as well. It was nowhere near the entirety of their collection, but certainly enough for some good fun.

Everything was ready. All that was missing was Frank.

*

“Red?” Frank called out as he entered the house. “Red, where you at?”

The kitchen was empty, the dining- and living rooms too. Where was he? He wouldn’t have gone anywhere, right? He stepped into the bedroom, eyes widening in surprise for a moment.

Matt sat on his knees, on the floor, naked. He had an almost serene look on his face, despite the blush in his cheeks. Frank could see the silver of a cock ring at the base of Matt’s dick. For a second, he wondered what that soft buzzing was; then, Matt keened, and he figured it out. Matt had a vibrator inside him.

“Good day, sir.” Matt said.

Frank exhaled a deep breath, smiling to himself. “Remote, if it’s got one.” he said and held out his hand.

Matt placed a small black square in Frank’s palm, controls to the vibrator on one side. He tapped the  _ + _ until it couldn’t go any higher. Matt gasped, abs twitching under the strain of remaining upright and seated, cock bouncing slightly.

“That, is for thinkin’ you were allowed to use a vibrator without asking for permission.” Frank decided. “It’s gonna stay on that level, until I’m done tying you up. And can you guess what’ll happen if you cum without permission?”

The blind man whined under his breath. “I’ll be punished.” he said.

“Yes, you will.”

Frank stepped a little closer. Matt leaned into his touch, when he pet his hair.

*

He moaned softly, at the gentleness of Frank’s touch.

Matt loved it when Frank was gentle; it felt like the smell of an oncoming thunderstorm. Matt could always smell it coming for hours before it hit. Frank’s gentleness was like that. The promise of an explosion, of lightning strikes and thunder claps, and of slaps and spanks and the most precious torture.

And oh, God, the vibrator pulsed inside him. It was so hard, so rough. The intensity was almost too much.

“Stand up.”

Matt trembled as he staggered to his feet. His knees quivered; his legs could hardly support him. The vibrator was turning his bones to jelly. Frank’s hand coming to rest on the side of his face helped to ground him.

“Breathe.” Frank said. “Breathe for me.”

He schooled himself carefully; inhale through the nose, slow and long, and exhale through the mouth, deep and emptying. Matt could do this. He was strong. Frank had put him through worse. He could get through this.

He moved on Frank’s whispered orders. The ropes wrapped around him, closing him in and trapping him. The soft fibers felt so good on his skin. The way they snared around him, weaving him into a piece of art, braiding and knotting and tying him in. The feeling of it all, mixed with the vibrator, was like a gift from the Heavens. It felt like pure bliss.

He recognized the pattern rather soon, once it started taking proper shape. Frank had used it on him before; [the spider web.](http://www.ropemarks.com/site/ryu/glossary/images/rm20131221_03_4291.jpg) It trapped his arms, crossed at the wrist, over his chest. The knots rested like pearls against his skin; he loved the slight pressure that came from them when he inhaled.

Frank kneeled before him. Matt’s cock twitched with excitement at what could possibly happen next, but Frank ignored him. He wrapped a rope around either his ankles. He didn’t tie them together, but made some improvised cuffs. So Matt would be spread over the bed, then? He couldn’t wait.

“Lie down on your back. In the middle.”

Matt did as he was told. He stepped up on the bed, on his knees, and shuffled into place. He whined at how the vibrator moved inside him, how it shifted as he laid down. Frank joined him on the bed.

“Pull your legs up.”

He pulled his legs up to his chest as much as he could. Frank wrapped the ropes connected to his ankles through the bars of the wrought iron headboard.

“Straighten ‘em out.”

Frank pulled on the ropes; Matt was forced up to rest on his shoulders and neck, legs spread wide and straightened over himself, cock dripping lazily onto his chest. The ropes wrapped around their respective ankle another time, before being tied off.

A relieved breath left him, when the vibrating cut out.

“You’re so beautiful.” Frank told him. “Even more when you’re like this. When you’re all mine.”

Matt had to moan softly. He loved being called Frank’s possession; he loved belonging to him, loved being his and only his and no one elses. Frank owned him, Frank would never leave him, Frank would always take care of him, he was so good to Matt.

He sat behind Matt’s back, knees sinking into the mattress. He eased the vibrator out of Matt’s ass. Matt moaned again, at the kiss Frank pressed to one of his buttocks.

“You were so good, baby. Didn’t cum, barely even made a sound.” he continued. “What a lovely boy. You are a lovely boy, right?”

Matt keened, trying his hardest to nod. “I’m a lovely boy.” he answered. “I’m your lovely boy.”

Frank smiled and kissed him again. “Yes, you are.” he said. “And I just can’t get enough of ya.”

His mouth returned to Matt’s ass once more. The soft kisses started on his buttocks, but moved steadily towards his hole. And fuck, when he finally got there...Matt could die it was so good. That wide tongue swept over his hole slowly, but returned quickly, sharply pointed, to tease at the pucker. He fucking made out with Matt’s ass, and Matt really had nothing against it.

“How many toys do you think I could fit in this little hole?” Frank asked, once finally letting up to let Matt catch his breath. “How many cocks could it take?”

The subject cried; the ropes around his ankles groaned when he tried to move, tried to find his way back to that fucking mouth.

“I-I dunno.”

Fuck, he couldn’t think straight, couldn’t really make much sense of things.

“I think, two, m-maybe.” he said. “Three, i-if I pra-practice.”

Frank chuckled. He rolled Matt’s cheeks in his hands, making Matt moan softly.

“I bet. Fuck, I bet you’d love it too. Bein’ able to take that many cocks at once?” Frank mused.

Either his index fingers entered Matt’s hole; it easily opened for him when he spread the fingers apart.

“Think about how good they’d fuck ya. How  _ full _ you’d be. And shit, all that cum inside you...”

 _ “Yes, fuck!” _ Matt cried. “I want it! Wanna be a good boy, lovely boy, pleasing every cock I can! Wanna please you, please your cock, sir,  _ fuck, I want it!” _

He watched the flaming body he knew so well, as it moved. He keened and whined softly, begging wordlessly for Frank. But he was happy anyway, because that perfect fire-body was looking over their collection of toys. The cap of the lube popped, the bottle squirted.

The head of a toy came to rest against Matt’s rim; he gasped for air, toes curling. As it began to push into him, lubed fingers drew slow lines over Matt’s balls.

_ “Ah, fu- _ thank you! Thank you, sir!” he said raptly. “Fuck, thank you!”

The toy moved into him at a painfully slow pace. Each inch seemed to take an hour. When it stopped, Matt nearly died; it rested perfectly against his prostate. There wasn’t more than the slightest pressure, but that...it was like kindling on a campfire. It was just the start, just the beginning of something magnificent.

A wet finger pushed in, to sit with the dildo. Matt choked on air for a second. His body shivered, his arms tugged against the ropes, toes curling, cock throbbing.

“So pretty, baby, you’re so pretty.” Frank murmured at him. “Beautiful. Stunning. Can’t stop watching you. Never wanna stop.”

All Matt could muster in response were desperate, craving moans.

The toy and the fingers started moving again. They moved perfectly in sync, as though they were the same entity.

“Look at you...you’re so loose for me. You really want it that bad?”

“Y-Yes...” Matt whimpered.

“Tell me how bad.”

“Fuck, so bad! Gonna die! Gonna fuckin’ die if I don’t get it!” Matt begged. “Please! Please, please, please, gonna die!”

“You want more fingers, baby?” Frank asked, as he pushed the toy in as deep as it could go.

Matt’s brain was soup; he must have made another plea, though, because Frank pulled the toy out slowly, until only the head rested inside Matt. On the down-stroke, a second finger pushed in beside the first. There was no burn, there was no pain, there was no stretch. Matt’s body took it with ease. There was no trace of tension in him, nothing to complicate things. His whole body just felt so...relaxed. It felt effortless. He was floating.

“Can you hear me, baby?”

Matt hummed. Words seemed foreign, like something he hadn’t spared a thought in a century.

“You took all four fingers so well, baby.”

He’d put in more? Matt hadn’t even noticed.

“You wanna try with another toy? Wanna see if you can take a second toy?”

He hummed again.

“Okay, baby, I’m gonna start with a thin one. See how it feels.”  


A scratchy kiss landed on his ass, and Matt was floating.

The first toy pulled out again, once more leaving only it’s defined head inside. Another bulbous  _ thing _ pressed beside it.

He made a noise, hard to tell what kind of noise it was really, when the toys slipped past his rim and into him. His whole body went rigid;  _ oh, fuck, oh, fuck, oh, fuck, he was so full, oh, fuck, how? How was it possible to be this full? _ Frank kissed up and down his thighs.

“It’s okay, baby, it’s okay. Breathe for me. Just breathe. Tell me if it’s too much. Keep breathing.”

He was so calm; his voice was almost drowned out by the blood pounding in Matt’s ears. Matt did as he was told.  _ Just breathe. _ Inhale through the nose, slow and long, and exhale through the mouth, deep and emptying. It was okay. He was okay. He could stop whenever he wanted. He just had to say the word. Breathe. Breathe. Breathe.

He knew he could stop, but he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to stop because he felt so good. He was floating through the air on a cloud of bliss. Just breathe, and relax.

“Wanna keep going?”

Matt whined again. He nodded to the best of his ability.

He gasped for breath, when the toys pushed again. Slowly, slowly, slowly, they went deeper into him, and filled him to the very brim.

_ “Ah, fuuuck, yes...” _ he cried. “Yes...”

“So beautiful, baby, so goddamn beautiful. Can’t get enough of you, baby, can never get enough. You’re so beautiful.”

_ “Please...” _

Another slow slew of kisses across his thigh. “What is it, baby? Can you tell me, lovely?” Frank asked softly.

“You...” Matt whined.  _ “You...want you.” _

More kisses, a lazy few thrusts with the toys, Matt keened.

“Okay. Okay, baby, I’m gonna let your legs down. Just keep breathing for me, baby, just breathe.”

_ Just breathe. _ Inhale, exhale, inhale, exhale.

His body groaned, every muscle tight and taut from being trapped in such a weird position, as some of the ropes at his ankles loosened. The hands on his back and hips lowered him gently to the mattress, to lie down again.

_ No...no, no, no...why? Why were they leaving him? Why was he empty? _

“Don’t worry, baby, it’s okay. Just a second. Keep breathing. I’m right here. I’m with you. I’m here, baby. I’m here.”

_ The toys were gone, why were they gone? He didn’t want to be empty, it felt wrong. _

But Frank was on top of him, his weight was perfect on him, made him  _ safe _ again. Frank moaned in his ear, Matt felt Frank’s cock slide over his hole and tease him just a little. He had no time to beg for it, before it happened, before Frank was all the way inside him and he felt  _ whole _ again.

“More...please. More, more.” Matt begged anyway.  _ “Please, more.” _

Frank groaned again, with a shallow thrust. “You want a toy too, baby?” he asked. “Think you can take it?”

“Yeah...please, please. More.  _ Gimme more.” _

It seemed to be no time at all, until Frank was groaning in his ear and the thin toy was pushing into Matt again.

_ Oh, fuck, fuck, how? How, how, how, how was it this good? _

He couldn’t breathe; he was so full, there was no room in his body for such trivial things as air. The pressure of the toy shoved Frank hard into Matt’s prostate, and he felt like he was going to explode. Instead of the shallow slide that his prostate usually experienced, this was hard and uninterrupted and unforgiving. It took all the good in the world and placed it inside Matt’s body.  _ He was going to explode. _ His insides burned so good, he had to explode or he’d fucking die.

Frank started actually moving. He moved slow, slow, slow,  _ slow, _ so painfully, beautifully slow, and the toy moved with him.

Matt died. He just  _ died. _ His brain stopped, his body went limp, the world went dark; all he knew was bliss and fullness.

Frank gave his cock a few quick strokes, and he came alive again.

The world had been dark, and now it went supernova. He couldn’t describe it. How could he ever describe something so perfect?

Then he was crying; the perfection ended and everything seemed so strange and distant and he couldn’t hear right and the world was all blurry because of it and nothing made sense, he just felt all...not good.

“It’s okay, baby. I got you.” Frank murmured softly in his ear.

There were arms around him and Frank’s heavy, comforting weight resting on top of him, and the ropes were tight like a cocoon and he never wanted them to go away.

“I’m here. I got you. You were so good. Such a lovely boy for me.”

Matt sniveled. He nodded. He  _ was _ good. He’d been a good, lovely boy for Frank, and made Frank happy. He was good.

“C’mon, baby, let’s get you outta these ropes.”

Frank started moving, why was he doing that? Matt didn’t want him to go. Didn’t want Frank to let him go and leave him alone, didn’t want to be alone.

_ “No...” _

Frank stopped.  _ Thank you, don’t go. _

“You wanna keep the ropes, baby?”

Gentle fingers ran though his hair, pet his face.

“While...lil’ while.”

“Okay. C’mere.”

He was carefully moved onto his side. Frank wrapped around him, lips pressing kisses to his neck and back. The covers were almost too rough on his skin when they were pulled over him, but Frank made it better. He could focus on how Frank felt against him, and forget everything else.

“You’re okay. You’re okay, baby. I love you. I love you so much, baby.”

How could this possibly get better?

*

“You’re sure you’re okay to go out?” Frank asked for the hundredth time. “We don’t have to, y’know.”

Matt smiled. His fingers ran over the slight grooves in his skin, left by the ropes. They had faded a little already; they weren’t burns, only marks made by how they had pressed into his flesh for so long. They would be gone soon enough. Matt would enjoy they feel of them for as long as he could.

“I’m fine, Frank.” Matt said, as he finally got to putting his shirt on. “I’m okay.”

He did the buttons up quickly, fingers working on muscle memory, while Frank still stood in front of the mirror in the corner of the room.

“It’s been  _ hours, _ Frank, I’m okay.” he continued. “I know my limits, and I know that if it’s too much, we can leave whenever. You don’t have to worry about me.”

Frank sighed as Matt enveloped him in his arms from behind, hands clasping over Frank’s belly.

“I know I don’t  _ have to.” _ Frank said. “But I still do. I mean, you wouldn’t let me take the ropes off ‘til an hour ago.”

Matt rested his chin on Frank’s shoulder. “They made me feel safe.” he explained. “But I’m good now. I have  _ you. _ I couldn’t be safer.”

At that, Frank snorted. He gave Matt’s hands a short pat then went back to trying to figure out his tie. He hadn’t tied one in years, and it showed. But he let Matt do it over his shoulders.

“Do I have to wear a tie?” he asked.

“Yes.”

Matt finished the knot quite expediently, and with ease. He flattened it down over Frank’s chest, just to make sure it was perfect.

Frank groaned, bumping Matt’s head with his own.  _ “Why? _ You can’t see me, what the hell does it matter if I wear a tie or not?” he questioned.

He took Frank by the shoulders, making him turn around.

_ “Because. _ It doesn’t matter if I can see you or not.” Matt said as-a-matter-of-factly. “I want everyone else to see you, so they can be jealous of me.”

Frank snorted, pulling Matt to him by his belt-loops. “You jealous bitch.” he muttered.  


“I take that as a compliment.” Matt said, smiling. “And you should too. People can look.”

He placed kisses on Frank’s jaw, moving down the side of his neck. Frank groaned when Matt grabbed roughly at his ass.

“But if they try to touch, I will fuck you so hard you forget your own name, because you are  _ mine.” _

“Then I’ll make damn sure someone tries to touch.”

*

“Mister Castiglioni, welcome back!” the maitre d’ greeted happily when they entered the restaurant. “And this must be the partner you mentioned.”

A wide smile filled Matt’s face. “He sings you praises already.” he said, at which the employee let out a light laugh.

“Well, then I hope we can make it well-deserved.” he said. “Follow me, please, to your table.”

“Lead the way.” Frank said, he too smiling wide.

The restaurant wasn’t too crowded, which was nice. All the talking could drive Matt crazy sometimes. Their table was about halfway across the room from the small stage, where four people were playing smooth jazz, as promised. It was good placement; any closer than that, and the music would just end up being over-bearing and make it impossible to focus on anything else. Frank pulled the chair out for him as he sat down, which was a nice gesture that served only to widen Matt’s smile even more.

He began his obligatory check of the table after folding his cane up and putting it away in his inside pocket; cutlery wrapped neatly in a cloth napkin on the right, the wineglass on the diagonal left in front of him, a small glass beside it for other drinks, ample room for plates of course, a soft tablecloth, he smelled candle wax and roses. The candle sat in the center of the table, between Frank and himself, and the vase to its right; the roses were cut short enough that any sighted person could easily see over them at their companion.

The maitre d’ handed off a menu to Frank, wished them a most pleasant evening, then scurried away to fulfill his duties elsewhere.

“What’re you in the mood for, Matty?” Frank asked, fingers running over his beard as he was deep in thought. “They got all kinds of shit. Veal, salmon, duck, beef. Rabbit?”

Matt sniffed the air. The place was overflowing with rich, delicious scents. How to choose only one?  


“Surprise me.”

*

Frank couldn’t take his eyes off him. Since the moment they sat down, Frank couldn’t stop staring at him. Even as they ate, he couldn’t look away for more than a second at a time.

He wanted to remember this. He wanted to have every single detail of that night engraved on his brain. He never wanted to forget this night. This night, when they were just two people in love, out for dinner together, and there was nothing wrong in the world.

Matt was just so...so  _ everything. _ It felt like Frank’s whole world circled around Matt, and he just couldn’t see a problem with that. His heart felt like it was drowning in how much love he felt for Matt. It felt like nothing could go wrong if Matt was with him.

“The chocolate soufflé sounds good.” Frank told Matt.

It was almost time. They just had to order dessert, then he’d do it.

“Are you okay, Frank?” Matt asked, eyes narrowed in a worried expression even though his eyes remained as empty as ever. “Your heart’s going crazy.”

_ Shit. _

Frank cleared his throat quickly, and took a deep breath. “Yeah. Yeah, I’m good. Just...happy to be here. With you.” he said.

His heart was a dirty, dirty traitor and Frank would have some very strong words with himself about it later.

But Matt smiled as bright as the sun.

“I’m happy to be here too.”

He slid his hand across the table towards Frank, who didn’t hesitate to meet it with his own. The music breezed through the restaurant; Matt nodded his head now and then, in time with the drums. God, Frank never wanted the night to end.

“I’ll have the strawberry tart.” Matt decided finally. “The lady at the table behind me ordered it. Smells really good.”

Frank squeezed his hand. “Any recommendations?” he asked.

Matt searched the room for scents, Frank could see him work through them in his head. Without the glasses on, Matt’s face became so different. Even with dead eyes, there was another lever of expression if they were included. Frank watched Matt’s eyes flicker back and forth, as he sorted the scents and made sense of them. He was amazing.

“I think you’d like the apple cake.” Matt said after a minute. “It smells great.”

Frank flagged down a waitress, who gladly took their orders and commended them both for their choice. She hurried away then, but not before shooting Frank an excited grin. Yeah, the whole wait-staff was probably waiting for him to pop the question.

“Dance with me.”

“What?”  


“You heard me, Matt. Dance with me.”

Frank got out of his seat, keeping a hold of Matt’s hand. Though he needed a little more goading, Matt surrendered after a few moments and got up too. He wrapped an arm over Frank’s shoulders, while Frank did the same to Matt’s waist, fingers interlocking on the hands they held. It wasn’t a whole lot of dancing; more like mildly rhythmic swaying to the slow jazz the band was crooning out. Their foreheads met and their noses got a little squished together, but Frank wouldn’t change a thing.

This was perfect. Frank wanted to remember this forever.

“After Maria...I never thought I’d feel like this again.”

“I think...I was kinda the same with Elektra. They were...consuming. And you just couldn’t help but love being consumed.”

He hoped Matt wasn’t worrying too much about how Frank’s heart was racing.

“Sometimes...sometimes I’m scared. That Maria’s up in Heaven somewhere, and she’s watchin’ me and she’s...angry. That I moved on.”

It was hard to say it, but no less true. He wondered, he was scared.

“Frank, I don’t think she could ever be angry at you for that.  _ She loved you. _ She would want you to be happy. Even if it has to be without her. And she will always be in your heart. She’ll always have her place there, no matter what happens.”

His hand rested over Frank’s heart. It felt like beautiful perfection. Frank covered the hand with his own.

“You got your place too. Right next to her.  _ I love you, Matt.” _

“I love you too, Frank.”

Matt’s smile was a gift from God, it had to be.

“I...I know it wouldn’t be, y’know...legally proper. On paper and all that. And...I know you probably won’t be too happy about that, but...it wouldn’t matter to me.”

And now Matt looked confused. Why was he confused?

“Frank, what are you talking about?”

“We could have a ceremony. Or...somethin’. Just you and me. Somethin’ for  _ us.” _

“Frank, I don’t understand what you’re talking about.”

Wasn’t it obvious?

He took the hand that rested on his heart, and guided it to his face instead, resting it on his cheek. Matt looked so adorably shocked when Frank took a step back and went down on one knee. He could feel all eyes on them.

“Will you marry me?”

“Frank...”

“I-I know it’s... _sudden. _ But I wanna keep this, too. More than anythin’ in the world. More than I ever thought I’d wanna keep somethin’ again. And I-I don’t have any rings or nothin’, but I just-“

_ “Jesus, Frank, shut up! Yes!” _

What?

“What?”

_ “Yes, you idiot!” _

The restaurant broke out in applauds. Frank wobbled on his legs when he stood up. Was this real? He couldn’t believe it. He said yes.  _ Matt said yes. _ It wouldn’t be legal, it wouldn’t be perfect, it wouldn’t be all the things Matt had probably wanted out of marriage some day, but goddamn, he said yes.

Matt all but tackled him with a tight hug. All Frank could see in his face when they parted, was such deep love; deep, absolute, perfect love.

And it felt good to be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am self-indulgent trash and im okay with it


End file.
